Need for speed
by fallenforyou
Summary: Sakura and tomoyo are sisters and also known as one of the best re-nowned street racers in the world and also for their beauty,


Need for speed Helloo everyone! This is another fanficcie I have made! Please take your time to review my other chappies as well. Thanks! The summary: 

Sakura and tomoyo are sisters and also known as one of the best re-nowned street racers in the world and also for their beauty,

With their one of kind sleek cars. They don't ever believe in love as they have seen through it with their own eyes. But will their opinions change when they meet two mysterious boys almost as good as them?

Sakura: 17

Tomoyo: 17

Syaoran: 18

Eriol: 18

'Sakura! Its time for another street race! Leon just called! Lets get down there and win big!' shouted a voice from downstairs.

' Yeah be right there Tomoyo! Just doing up my hair!' replied a girl with the shiny auburn hair and reflective emerald eyes, coming her hair in her room.

Everywhere in Sakura's room was pink. As we all know what her favorite color is.

Her room was organized neatly, nothing was in a mess. Living in a two-story house with only two people living in it, the room was really spacious. Nothing was cluttered.

Everything seemed so serene. But on her desk beside her bed, there stood a lone picture frame, of what seems to be her family. The family she loved and cared for. But now, they were gone. The only person she loved and cared for the most was her sister, Tomoyo, her only kinship she has left.

**Flashback**

' Sakura, Tomoyo! Where are you, little cute ones?' their mother giggled softly as she tried looking for her precious little gems.

' sakura, keep quiet!! Don't giggle!!' tomoyo whispered softly. They were all four years old then, living a wonderful and peaceful life.

' Ah-ha! Found you! You can't run away!' As the beautiful lady peeped down and

Hugged both of them tightly.

All of them giggled lightly. Suddenly, a vice-held grip was on their mothers hand. She spunned around, and gasped.

'Its you! I thought we settled everything already! I'm already married! Get away from me!' She shrieked in horror.

' Mommy, whos that? Is that youre good friend?' Sakura asked innocently.

'Um yea-yeah . He is. Now go to your room and go play o-okay? See you later!' said the mother shakily.

' What do you want. ' came a cold voice, as the two lone children went to the room and listen to the conversation as their little heads bobbed out of the door.

' I want you. You and only you. Why didn't you marry me? I wai-'

' I'm already married, and you cant stop me, what are you gonna do to me, huh?'

' This. ' the guy took out a sharp tinted knife.

' If I can't have you, no one can.' He grinned as he came closer and closer.

' GET AWAY FROM ME!' she screamed. The father was outside when he rushed into the room.

' Oh, good, one more to harm. Long time no see, huh Fujitaka –san.' He said as he came closer and closer to both of them.

' Youre not gonna get two of us. Never.' As he put his body over his wife to protect her.

' Oh yeah? Well I just did! ' he laughed as he stabbed The father right in the heart.

' And now to get you, my precious.' He pushed the limp body aside, and started stabbing her . Screams and shrieks were heard.

And then there was silence. Nothing, but silence.everything was done. Blood was everywhere.

The walls were tainted with fresh blood.

The man left hurriedly as he heard the police sirens drawing a near.

Tomoyo and Sakura came out, eyes red and puffy with tears still rolling down their cheeks.

And there they stood, stood out of the mess, hugging each other tightly…

--------000000-------

' SAKURA!!!!!!! ITS TIME TO GO!' tomoyo screamed.

' yeah, okay.' Spoke the soft voice as a silent tear came rolling down her cheek.

She hastily wiped it off and looked herself in the mirror and smiled, wanting so badly to forget what she vividly remembered.

These two, were getting ready for a race downtown. They were one of the most well known street racers of all kind, and also known for their beauty.

Racing was their job too, helping them to get money if they win, which they did, most of the time. They were rough and cold to strangers, but they were really warm to those they knew and trust.

'Hey sis! Heated up already? I cant wait!' squealed Sakura, jumping up and down outside of their house.

'Haha, duh. I cant wait TOO!!!!' they both jumped up and down, as they walked to their garage.

And slowly, the garage door opened. Two cars, one White and one Pink one shone in the darkness of the night. The went inside their cars and boy, when they turned it on, The engines purred loudly. The headlights shone brightly, demolishing all darkness surrounding them.

The sisters looked at each other, gave a huge grin, and off they sped into the lonely darkness.

But little did they know, two silhouettes behind their bushes silently vanished.

' Is it those two gems, 'riol?' asked the chestnut colored haired one.

' You said it. It's them. ' Replied the other, laughing softly.

The plot thickens. Muahaha. Oo. See you at the next chapter! ))

All the more reviews, the more I faster I would update!


End file.
